One 2 Many Hearts
by Midnightzstorm and Kedavra
Summary: Ron drags Harry to see what Hermione is up to on her visit to Krum's house in Bulgaria over the summer. Ron/Hermione/Viktor love triangle.v *Now Completed*
1. Sneaking

OK well since that attempt at horror didn't work out so well (no reviews! Come on people, it's not that bad!), we've decided to write on everyone's favorite genre, Romance! Woo hoo! Ok, well whatever. Enjoy. 

Disclaimer: we don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the book, blah, blah, blah. 

~*Chapter 1*~   
By: Nickzchick 

"Remind me again why we're here in the first place," Harry said for the fifth time to his best friend, Ron. 

"We're here," Ron paused dramatically at this before continuing, " to keep Hermione away from that ugly git, Viktor Krum." 

"There's nothing wrong with Krum," Harry shot back. "Except that you like his girlfriend," he muttered under his breath. 

Ron appeared not to hear him and continued to plow his way through the crowded Bulgarian street toward the huge, isolated mansion of Viktor Krum. Ron had done a bit of snooping and lying to discover the exact location of Krum's house. He had told the Bulgarian Minister of Magic that he and Harry had become quite close Krum in the Triwizard Tournament and requested the "old chum"'s address so they could visit him over the summer. Luckily, Mr. Weasley had been called to the Bulgarian Ministry to deal with a crisis over an enchanted sofa that flew out of someone's window into broad daylight where it was spotted by hundreds of Muggles. The Ministry needed help with the many memory charms needed and to enchant the sofa to keep it from further joy rides. 

"I guess this is better than the Dursleys," Harry said. "But I don't see why I have to be in Bulgaria. Vere people don't speak Englais," he imitated with bad Bulgarian accent. 

"Hermione didn't bring her wand," Ron said very seriously. "That idiot could abuse her and she would be powerless to resist." 

"You're just jealous," Harry said confidently. 

"Why would I be jealous? You think I want to abuse her? I'm just trying to help her out, and possibly save her life like a good friend," Ron argued defensively as he turned down a hidden alley through a solid wall, much like the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 at King' Cross station that led to Platform nine and three quarters. This alley actually led to the entrance of the Krum mansion, which was still not visible from where Ron and Harry were standing. 

The alley was a shady place, despite the bright sunlight beaming down from up above. Unlike the busy street they had just been traveling on, it was silent and deserted. Ron and Harry immediately ceased their arguing as the eerie atmosphere of the environment caught them by surprise. Thought the alley was lined with buildings, they appeared to be deserted. 

Quite suddenly, Ron and Harry heard the sounds of footsteps and laughter coming from the direction in which they were headed. "Quick, behind this building," Ron whispered to Harry and they both ducked behind the building as the sounds grew louder. 

"Viktor!" Hermione's voice taunted in a playful voice as Krum scooped her up and carried her in his arms. 

"Herm-o-ninny is too beautiful and delicate to valk like an average girl," Krum crooned. "She must be carried." 

They continued to laugh and flirt as the passed Ron and Harry's hiding place. Ron made a gesture like he was about the throw up and Harry grinned. Just to embarrass Ron, Harry jumped out from behind the building and called out to Hermione and Krum's receding backs. 

"Oy! Hermione," he yelled in a loud voice while a look of horror crossed Ron's face. 

Immediately, Krum turned around and Hermione, taken by surprise, hopped promptly out of his arms. "Harry! Ron! What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked to see them. She smoothed down the wrinkles in the skirt that she was wearing very nervously. 

"Ron's dad is here on business and we figured that we'd pay you a visit since you were in the area," Harry replied smoothly. 

"Vell, you veally must stay vith us," invited Krum courteously. "I'm sure zat zere are several empty bedrooms for you to stay in." 

"That be great!" said Harry automatically, chuckling to himself at the look of horror and shock on Ron's face, not to mention the fact that you could hardly see his ears. They had turned so bright red that they camouflaged in his hair. 

So after permission was granted from Mr. Weasley, Harry and Ron moved into two separate rooms in Krum's magnificent house. 

"Tomorrow," Krum announced excitedly. "Ve can go down to zis vonderful vizarding supply store and look at ze new racing broom, The Firebolt II!" 

Harry and Ron agreed readily and, after a scrumptious and filling dinner, headed off to bed. But not before everyone exchanged a chorus of good night's. Harry and Krum's rooms were in the east wing of the building while Ron and Hermione's sleeping quarters were located to the west. 

After another hasty goodnight to Hermione, Ron headed off to bed to think about what to do in this situation. He was sure that if he spent the next three weeks with Hermione and Krum flirting outrageously, he'd crack. The only solution that came to him was to profess his love to Hermione. Plus, he had to do it that night or he'd never be able to fall asleep. 

(A/N mushy song time! Enjoy it while you can because if Daydreamer disapproves, I'll have to take it down. *sniff*) 

_Remember when_   
_We never needed each other_   
_The best of friends_   
_Like sister and brother_   
_We understood_   
_We'd never be alone___

_Those days are gone_   
_Now I want you so much_   
_The night is long_   
_And I need your touch_   
_Don't know what to say_   
_Never meant to feel this way_   
_Don't wanna be alone tonight___

_CHORUS_   
_What can I do to make you mine?_   
_Falling so hard, so fast this time_   
_What did I say, what did you do_   
_How did I fall in love with you?___

_I hear your voice_   
_And I start to tremble_   
_Brings back the child_   
_That I resemble_   
_I cannot pretend_   
_That we can still be friends_   
_Don't wanna be alone tonight___

_CHORUS - repeat___

_I wanna say this right_   
_And it has to be tonight_   
_Just need you to know_   
_I don't wanna live this lie_   
_I don't wanna say goodbye_   
_With you I wanna spend the rest of my life___

_CHORUS - repeat___

_What can I do to make you mine?_   
_Falling so hard, so fast this time_   
_Everything's changed, we never knew_   
_How did I fall in love with you?_   
__ __

_How did I fall in love with you?_   
_Backstreet Boys_   
  


Ok the next chapter Ron will profess his love and you'll see what Hermione does ? Daydreamer will write it so TTFN! (Be sure to review!)   



	2. Pouring Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Harry Potter, or 'If I'm Not the One You Want'. 

Ch. 2 

By: **Daydreamer**

Hermione brushed her brushy brown hair, before she went to bed. She had been in Bulgaria for only a few days, and had hardly gotten anytime alone with Viktor. There had been his family, Quidditch practices, and now Harry and Ron. She loved her best friends very much, but she wanted this time to get to know Viktor better. 

There was a soft knock on her door. It was Ron. 

"Uh, hi Hermione." he said awkwardly. She just nodded in response. He continued, "Can we go for a walk?" 

"Sure," she said as she grabbed her wizarding robes. They walked in silence, with Ron stealing sudden glances at her, which she caught. They went out of the huge house into the flowerily garden. 

"Ron what is?" she questioned him finally.

"We known each other for a long time...." 

"Yeah."

"Well Hermione....." he trailed off again. His ears were burning red. He suddenly blurted "Iaminlovewithyou."

There was along time silence till Hermione broke the ice. "Ron, I don't know what to say." she honestly.

"Say you love me back." he said, with eyes pleading.

"But, I can't. I am with Viktor." she said guilty.

"Forget, that webbed feet, ugly face git!" Ron insulted.

Hermione gasped, and by instinct slapped him across the face. "Don't make fun of Viktor."

Ron looked shock, and hurt at the same time.Hermione also shocked by her own action, since the only other person she had slapped was Draco Malfoy, and she hated him. 

She walked over to him. "Ron, I am so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about." He said with his voice dripping in sarcasm. As he turns on his heel, and marched back to his room, with his face stinging, pride scarred, and his heart shattered. 

_I wonder if you're alone and feel all right_

_And the sun has come out of the clouds_

_And sometimes when I listen to our song_

_The night seems so cold and far too long_

_I wanna call you up cause in the end_

_I keep writing letters to my garbage can_

_ _

_If I'm not the one you want, then who's he? _

_Take your time to figure out, and you'll see_

_If I'm not the one you want, then maybe_

_I'll be the one you need_

_ _

_I feel like it's on you I can depend_

_Wish I could turn back the hands of time_

_Enough of building castles in the sand_

_Why can't we be forever_

_ _

_Lately, feels like I'm going crazy_

_And baby, come and lay down beside me_

_ _

_If I'm not the one you want, then who's he? _

_Take your time to figure out, and you'll see_

_If I'm not the one you want, then maybe_

_I'll be the one you need_

_ _

_Somewhere, in the back of my mind (back of my mind) _

_I know that you will be mine (you will be mine) _

_Somehow, wish I could rewind (I could rewind) _

_And leave all the worries behind._

_ _

_If I'm not the one you want_

_I'll be the one you need (I'll be the one you need) _

_Take your time to figure out_

_I'll be the one you need (I'll be the one you need)_

_If I'm not the one you want, then who's he? _

_Take your time to figure out, and you'll see_

_If I'm not the one you want, then maybe_

_I'll be the one you need (I'll be the one you need)_

_I'll be the one you need_

_ _

Author Note: Hello, **Daydreamer** here! This is short, however, alot happens. Most Hermione and Ron stories have a little bit of Krum. And once Ron says I love, Hermione goes right with it. Is it so hard to image that she actually has feelings for that ' webbed feet, ugly face git'? Now I that the R/H fans are going to flame me. However all will help get warm, it's getting cold over here. But please write some good comments all we have are 3 reviews. I am in shame! (And I do like Hermione and Ron fics. There my favorite!) And thank you **HGW, Aira **and **peann**. Your reviews mean alot to **Nickzchick** and I!__


	3. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Author's Note: Hey wazzup?! This is Nickzchick and I'm totally over hyper b/c I'm done w/ stupid standardized testing!!! Woohoo! Sorry that this chapter took a little longer to get up but testing sux *mutters angrily @ George W. Bush and Jeb Bush* Well anyway this is the third chapter of our story and I hope you like it. BTW it was totally NOT my idea to put an Nsync song at the end of chapter two! Oh and to Daydreamer, if I don't talk to you first, it's no that cold! I'm sure some people (like the people on the big chunk of continent _north_ of Florida) is worse off than we are J

****

~*Chapter 3*~

By: Nickzchick

Ron, having shamefully shed many tears after returning to his room the night before, arrived at breakfast the next morning with puffy red eyes and huge black bags underneath. Hermione's appearance was not much better. She also had identical black bags sagging underneath her brown eyes, as well as an overall disheveled look. After last night's confrontation, she had lain awake for the greater part of the night carefully poring over every detail of her feelings toward both Ron and Viktor.

The atmosphere at breakfast fell far short of cheerful. Ron and Hermione refused to speak to each other or any one else for that matter. After several unsuccessful attempts to start a conversation, Harry too gave up and finished his meal in silence. Both he and Krum were curious as to why Ron and Hermione were so uncharacteristically mute.

After breakfast was finished, the quartet headed off to the highly acclaimed Bulgarian Quidditch store, Kruschef's Quidditch Supplies (Suppliers of Fine Brooms and Quidditch Accessories Since 1694). Though Krum was positive that he, like the rest of his Bulgarian Quidditch team, would be receiving the top-of-the-line Firebolt II in the near future, he still joined Harry and Ron in their goggling and praising at the magnificent broomstick. Ron's mind seemed to be distracted by the presence of such a wonderful broom and Hermione, muttering something about stupid, immature boys, retreated to a corner of the shop and immersed herself in _Landmarks and Historical Sites of Bulgaria._

Shortly afterwards, Krum ran into a teammate from Quidditch and chatted away in Bulgarian. Harry seized the opportunity and pulled Ron to a quieter section of the store.

"What happened?" Harry questioned in an interrogative tone.

"Nothing" Ron mumbled, avoiding eye contact and staring down at his feet.

"Tell me! What did you say to her?" Harry continued unrelentingly.

"I told her that I loved her," Ron muttered self-consciously. "Then, I insulted her boyfriend and she slapped me upside the face."

Harry looked as surprised as Ron and Hermione had been. "I'm sorry, Ron. I thought I just heard you say that you told Hermione that you loved her and then insulted her boyfriend," he said.

Ron turned as red as a cherry and said, "You heard right."

Harry snorted derisively and gave Ron a look that clearly said, "I don't believe you." He paused a little before launching into a gentle, but critical speech, "Ron, I'm totally sorry and I'm guessing that she's probably going to go for Viktor now because you insulted him. What the devil made you do that?"

Ron looked furious at his words. "I can take that ugly little duck-footed git any time I want," he defended and, with a quick glance at Hermione strode confidently in the direction of Viktor Krum and his Bulgarian teammate. (A/N: Fight! Fight! Fight! Go get em Ron! J )

"Oh no, Ron don't –" Harry started, but it was too late.

Ron pulled Krum away from his friend roughly by the collar. Being taller than Krum and a good deal more graceful on the ground, Ron had the physical advantage. However, Krum was old enough to use magic.

Without hesitation, Ron swung his right fist and it connected squarely with Krum's left jaw. Krum, taken by surprise, reeled backwards and lost his balance, giving Ron enough time to follow up with a vicious uppercut. He heard Hermione scream from the corner of the shop and turned to face her out of his concern. Meanwhile, Krum, being a world class Quidditch player had recovered quickly from Ron's attacks. He struggled to pull out his wand just as Ron turned his attention back on him. Harry and the staff of the store were all hastening in they're direction, trying to make they're way through the sea of people who had gathered to watch the world famous Quidditch player, Viktor Krum, take on this gangly red-haired kid.

Krum finally managed to pull out his wand and Ron had just set himself up to deliver a high kick that would hit Krum in the side of the head and, if he executed it just right, would probably knock him out. So it was then that Ron kicked Krum in the head just as Krum yelled, "Stupify!" and both were knocked out cold. The last thing Ron saw was Hermione's face hovering over him.

_Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain_

And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in

Your veins

In your veins

Love come quickly

Because I feel my self-esteem's caving in

It's on the brink

Love come quickly

Because I don't think I can keep this monster in

It's in my skin

Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine

They're morphine

Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen

Rarely seen

Love I beg you

Lift me up into that privileged point of view

The world of two

Love don't leave me

Because I console myself that Hallmark cards are true

I really do

I'm gunning down romance

It never did a thing for me

But heartache and misery

Ain't nothing but a tragedy

Love don't leave me

Take these broken wings

I'm going to take these broken wings

And learn to fly

And learn to fly away

And learn to fly away

I'm gunning down romance…

Gunning down romance

By: Savage Garden 

A/N: hmm… well that song is supposed to be kind of like Ron's feelings. I don't think it really fits. Well anyway, this is me, Nickzchick, and I just wanna say that everyone that has reviewed is an incredibly nice person and thank you for reviewing our story! I hate to leave you all in suspense about the next chapter and what Hermione's decision will be (Ron or Krum? Ron or Krum? Such a hard decision) but hopefully, Daydreamer will post it soon. I will be back to write the epilogue (I hope).


	4. The End

One 2 Many Hearts 

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter.

Author Note: Okay this is it! Thanks to all who reviewed. I am so happy! And HGW I use part of your review in the story. ~Daydreamer

Ch. 4 By: Daydreamer

Viktor had woken up first, since he was not knocked out by magic. "Ug, vhat vith you English in attacking?" he questioned, thinking of Mr. Crouch. Hermione was by his side, with worried eyes.

"Her-own-ninny, vhy did Ron attack me?" he asked her.

"Because.... because....he's a stupid prat." she said as, that was the only thing that she could think of. Viktor gave her a questioning look, but didn't push it any further, since she looked so hurt and confused.

Ron had been taken back to the hotel where he was staying before, by Harry whom seemed to think that it wouldn't be the best for him having to wake up with Hermione shouting at him. 

"Viktor, are you alright?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay, do you mind if I go somewhere?"

"Vhat are you going to talk to Veasley?" he asked gruffly. 

"Yes." she said with her eyes full of fire. 

******

Ron had woken up, back in the hotel room where he was staying at the begin of the trip. "What happened?" Ron asked dazed. 

"Krum stupify you." Harry said, who had just walked into the room. 

"Oh no...." Ron groaned as the past events came floating back to him. Especially the part about starting the fight and Krum not even knowing why he was fighting. 

There was a loud hard knock on the door. Harry answered it. It was Hermione who looked very angry.

"Out Harry." she ordered. 

Harry nodded, knowing the two of them needed to talk. "Just don't kill him." he whispered to her, when he pasted. 

Hermione looked at Ron with dagger eyes. "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDOT!" she yelled, and Ron swore that it shook the whole building. "What in the heck were you thinking? Attacking him for no reason!" 

"I had my reasons. Didn't I tell you that I love you!" He shouted. 

"Oh, yes Ron nothing says I love you like violence!" she shot back. "You should be glad that Viktor didn't have arrested." 

"Oh, yeah great Vicky!" he said.

"Don't call him Vicky!" 

"Fine!" he yelled, and then there was silence. Hermione's brown eyes stared into those of Ron's blue.He finally broke the silence. "Now Hermione, who are you going to choose?" he questioned softly, getting out of bed and moving closer to her. 

"What? What do you mean who do I choose?" she asked staring at him even more intensely.

"Oh come on, your smart, you know what it means. Krum or me?" he answered. 

"You just want me to choose, just like that?" she asked in disbelief. 

"Yes, don't you already know?" he said even more softly. "Who is it Krum or me?" 

She just stared. "If I had to choose right now, I would have to say Viktor." she said looking at the ground with tears in her eyes. 

"Well I guess this is goodbye then." he said, not able to look at her either.

"What?!" she nearly shouted!

"Do you expect me to just be Ron your best friend, while you are with Krum. And I love you. Did you really expect everything to go back to normal?" he said. Hermione just couldn't say anything. "Goodbye my Hermione" he whispered and softly kissed her lips. And he walked away, leaving Hermione with her tears.

The End

Author Note: Please don't flame me!!!! Nickzchick is writing an Epilogue for all the R/H fans! Or anyone who doesn't like this. I don't like this ending and I wrote it! So wait for the Epilogue. And don't flame me, Nickzchick was right, Florida doesn't need it!

  


  



	5. Epilogue

Author's Note: Nickzchick is back! (Backstreet's back alright! Sorry, still a little over hyper. Not only did I just finish stupid testing, I just blew like 100 bucks @ the mall). Wow, I'm so proud, so many R/H fans are waiting for this (I think, I hope). Ok, being totally an R/H fan just like most of you out there, I'm going to write a nice, mushy, R/H-oriented epilogue which is going to be the _real _conclusion (If you like Krum, don't read this. Just don't do it. Read until the fourth chapter and stop. We're just trying to make everyone happy here) Well, here goes.

****

~*Epilogue*~

Hermione was back at Hogwarts for her fifth year. It had been five months since the embarrassing episode that happened in Bulgaria. Hermione tried to keep in touch with Krum, but his career occupied all of his time. The last time he had written to her was a short letter at Thanksgiving. He hadn't even bothered to send her a Christmas present. Something that she was absolutely furious about. Though she spent her days studying for the imminent OWL's, when she did spend time with friends, it was not with Ron and Harry but with Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown.

Every day, she passed Ron in the hallway and sat in most of his classes but she never talked to him. However, it was as if he was more real than Viktor and that she herself had also come to care about him more. She was always worried about what appearance she was putting out to Ron and wondered nervously what he thought about her.

That night, Hermione went to the owlery to send a letter to Viktor. Her anger at his neglecting had grown to such a degree that she was ready to cut things off with him. After all, she'd discovered that she could live without Viktor, because, well, that was exactly what she was doing. But without Ron to be there for her and guide her, she seemed to be missing all the fun in life.

She sank down to the floor of the owlery and considered her feelings, just as she had done five months ago. Then, she had been unable to decide, and the fact that Ron was stupid enough to pick a fight with Viktor had made her mad, which is why she chose Viktor over him. However, now that the tables had turned, she could kind of see why he chose to start a fight. She sighed heavily and climbed off the floor to write a goodbye letter to Viktor.

But just at that moment, an owl fluttered in front of her with a letter. It seemed that Viktor had beaten her to it. The note read:

__

Hermione,

I'm very sorry but I have just met this lovely Bulgarian girl who can be with me very often. I truly am sorry, but our relationship is just not working out.

`Love,

Viktor

"Bastard," Hermione muttered, and that was exactly what she scribbled on the back at him. The owl that had delivered the letter gave her a piercing look, as if to reprimand her and say, "you shouldn't be using language like that, young lady." But it took the letter anyway and flew off into the setting sun.

Despite herself, Hermione could not stop herself from crying. She sobbed on the floor of the owlery, alone and friendless because she had never been very close friends with anybody since Harry or Ron.

Suddenly, Ron's tiny owl, Pigwidgeon, fluttered from his perch and landed on Hermione's knee.

"Aw," she crooned. "You're so cute. Where's your master Pig? Is he still mad at me?"

Thinking of Ron made her burst in tears again, scaring Pigwidgeon off. She was so consumed in her tears that she didn't even notice that it wasn't her sudden outburst that had caused Pig to take flight, it was the arrival of another person in the room.

"Hermione?" said Ron incredulously.

She looked up at him through bloodshot eyes and pulled herself into an even tighter ball against the wall.

"Oh my god, Hermy," he said, moving closer to put a comforting arm over her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, taking her into his arms. "What happened?"

Hermione sobbed into his shoulder and managed to stutter out, "Ron, it's Viktor, he-he's so involved in his career and he's also…found someone else." With that, a whole new flood of tears came pouring forth.

"That bastard," Ron said furiously. "I'll kill him." He ran his fingers through Hermione's bushy brown hair and wondered how anyone could ever choose someone over her and why anyone would make her cry. As far as he was concerned, it was the worst thing in the world. He couldn't stand to see her sad.

"I'm so sorry, Hermy," he said again as she continued to sob uncontrollably. When she finally calmed herself down, enough to stop crying she first apologized for ruining his robes and then asked if he could take her up to the Gryffindor tower, because she was exhausted and wanted to go to bed.

"Of course," was Ron's immediate reply. He supported her as she stumbled through the hallways and finally, had to carry her up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. He wasn't allowed in there, but he figured since everyone was still in the common room and the dormitory was vacant that it'd be fine. He laid Hermione's half-asleep figure on her bed and brushed a strand of brown hair away from her face.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered softly as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Ron," she replied before drifting off to sleep.

__

I can see that you've been crying

You can't hide it with a lie

What's the use in you denying

That what you have is wrong

I heard him promise you forever

But forever's come and gone

Baby, he would say whatever

It takes to keep you blind

To the truth between the lines, oh…

CHORUS

I will love you more than that

I won't say the words

Then take them back

Don't give loneliness a chance

Baby listen to me when I say

I will love you more than that

Baby, you deserve much better

What's the use in holding on

Don't you see it's now or never

'Cause I just can't be friends

Baby knowing in the end, that..

CHORUS - repeat

There's not a day that passes by

I don't wonder why we haven't tried

It's not too late to change your mind

So take my hand, don't say goodbye

CHORUS - repeat

More than that

By: The Backstreet Boys

THE _REAL_ END

A/N: Aw, I'm such a sap, oh well. Please review, it's the very end of this story that Daydreamer and I wrote and I'm oh so very proud of it J . If we come up with another decent plot, we might write another story. Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far and more power to you if you're gonna review right now!


End file.
